


Summer Skin

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Summer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: Wrapped in love and summer warmth.





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm on a roll today.

The beehives buzz in the distance. The summer air thick with an impending storm. The tall meadow grasses at the back of the cottage sway in the barely there breeze, shimmering golden in the late light of the setting sun.

John and Sherlock recline together in an outdoor long chair, Sherlocks long body draped just over John's, his head nestled upon John's chest. John cards his fingers through greying curls and Sherlock hums deeply, contently.   
Their days are long and simple in retirement.

The sun continues to sink into the horizon taking with it the colour of the day and inviting the palette of the night. The clouds fading from brilliant pinks and purples to muted blues with silver linings.

John rests his cheek into Sherlock's hair before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head.

A blessing and a sacrament.

They have no cares.

The summer sun sets and John runs a soothing hand lazily up and down Sherlock's arm, feeling the dry warmth of his skin. He inhales slowly and deeply, scenting the sweat of the day on Sherlock's skin along with the ever present sweetness of honey that doesn't seem to escape him these days.

Soon they'll have to go in. When the sky breaks and the inevitable storm cracks around them.

John will make them both hot tea with some of Sherlock's collected honey and they'll quietly sip it together. Always together these days.

Then when they're done he'll take Sherlock's hand and together they'll go to bed.

They'll strip down to their summer skin and kiss each other's fresh freckles. The comfort of each other, forever young in those moments. Wrapped in love and summer warmth.

A blessing and a sacrament.


End file.
